Slave Diary
by Si Long
Summary: A girl is kidnapped and taken to Makai to work as a slave. The slave owner sells her to Hiei and another man. The man wants the power the girl harbors in her body. HieixOC
1. Ch1:Becoming a Slave

**Slave Diary  
**  
**Okay people, ya' need to read this!!!! THIS IS NOT MY STORY!!!!!!!! My friend is currently banned from fanfiction.net, and asked me to post her stories, yes, stories, under my username. Okay, I think that's it! Other than that, enjoy! Oh yeah, one more thing. I always put indents in the wrong places, so just ignore that! 'Kay, from here on out, all the A/Ns, unless I say it's me, are going to be my friend's notes. If you wish to address the authoress in your review, call her FoxFire3999.**

**A/N: EILO! Sry, I can't get onto this website anymore. ; cough parentscough Anyway, hope you like this fanfic. No, it's not my first one, but I never posted the others so I guess I'll try getting those posted. Well, enjoy and review! (If you're gonna' flame, will you make them mild, I can't handle hot.) Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any other merchandise used in the process.**

**Chapter One: Becoming a Slave**

The hot lights blazed overhead as Brie sat at the bar while her friends tried to persuade her to take a drink. Trying to shut them up, Brie reluctantly chugged down the glass of sake. After that she decided to dance.  
**One hour later**

_ 'Why do I feel so dizzy? I only had one drink...damn! Someone must've slipped a drug into it! I gotta' get outta' here...'_ Brie headed for the door, ignoring her friends' shouts for her to come back. She began walking home and decided to go through the park to get there faster. After a while, Brie noticed someone was following her. _'Shit! I knew something was up!'_ She walked faster. The stalker walked faster. Finally, not able to take it anymore and feeling very faint, Brie broke into a sprint. She came to a wide trunk of a tree and hid behind it. Hearing the rustle of someone going past, she figured the stalker was misled. Brie closed her eyes and rested against the trunk. Suddenly she felt cold hands press hard against her mouth and nose, making her unable to breath. "You're a hard girl to catch, you know that?" a raspy voice whispered into her ear. Brie tried screaming, but it was useless since she couldn't breath and was on the verge of fainting. "Oh, quit struggling! You're too weak, just come quietly." Soon everything began to fade and her body was going numb. "You're a pretty little thing. I might just disobey my master and not let him hog you all to....."  
  
Brie awoke in a concrete cell. A man in a chair spoke out. "Well, well, Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken from her slumber." Brie gave him a cold stare, then asked, "Where the hell am I?" The man clicked his tongue. "Now, a slave shouldn't talk that way—"  
"What the hell do you mean, "slave"?! By now the man was becoming flustered. "Shut your mouth!" Fearing she would be hurt, Brie bit her lip and forced down her pride. He regained is laid-back composure. "Now, you will mind me and any instructors, you will work as hard as any other slave, you won't speak without permission, and stay out of the customers ways. Are we clear?"  
"Y—"Brie her lip hard enough for blood to trickle into her mouth. She almost broke one of the rules, and she had no desire to find out what punishments were in store. Brie nodded and stared at the ground. "Good girl, you learn fast, and I like it when slaves learn fast. It means less punishment to conduct on my behalf." The man stood and opened the door, then beckoned for Brie to follow. They went down a narrow corridor until they stopped in front of a steel door with 12B engraved in it. The man pushed it open and nudged Brie in, then slammed the door. The light from a barred window allowed her to study the faces of her fellow slaves. Men and women grouped in the corners. Among them there were a few children. All of the groups drew back from the new slave, so she sat alone near the door, and listened to the murmurs and whispers. Soon Brie began to drift away to sleep, but she was brought back to reality by an aggravated shriek. "You idiot girl!" Brie sat up and saw that a little girl, no more than eight, had accidentally pushed one of the men into a muddy puddle of water. The little girl shivered in fear as the mud-covered man raised a hand to strike her. As it fell to make a devastating blow, Brie pulled the child out of the way. "What the hell do you think you're doing, hitting an innocent child?! I'm sure she didn't mean to push you—"  
"Like hell she did! The little brat didn't even apologize!" Brie turned her head to face the little girl in her arms. "Can you tell the awful man you're sorry?" In a tiny voice, the little girl said, "I'm s- sorry." Brie glared at the man. "There, are you satisfied?" The man just turned and said, "Just keep the kid the hell away from me." She rolled her eyes and took the child to the spot where she had been sleeping. "Where are your parents?" The little girl looked down at the floor. "I-I don't have any...." "Well then, you stay near me so that bas– I mean man doesn't try to harm you. By the way, what's your name?"  
"Ann," said the child, through a sleepy yawn. Then she nestled down next to Brie and hugged her arm. Soon both were asleep.  
**One week later**  
The whistle blew for all the slaves to get to their sleeping quarters before time ran out. Brie and little Ann sat in a corner tired, work- beaten, and extremely hungry. The both laid down and slowly fell asleep. Suddenly, the door creaked open. Two hideous looking demons trudged in and stopped to where Brie lay. "Our master has been watching you for the past couple of days an' he'd like ta' buy you for his partner." Brie's face burned with anger. "What?!" Why's he want me?!" I'm not goin' anywhere for anybody!" The two demons smirked. "That's the exact reason he likes you, for your temper and your pride. Plus, he's already bought you, so you have no choice in the matter." With that, the demons seized Brie's arms. "No! Dammit! I'm not going anywhere! Lemme' go! What about Ann—"  
"Shut your mouth!" said a man dressed in a little more elegant clothing than the demons. She dropped her head so they couldn't see the tears slipping down her cheeks. "Now that you've calmed down, I am Trenton, but you will call me Master. **(A/N: Yes, I used the name. I couldn't think of anything else.)** Are we clear?" Trenton pulled Brie's chin up so he could see her face. "What's wrong? Are you that upset about leaving here?" Brie's face burned with embarrassment that she had let him see her cry, but through gritted teeth, she said, "What about Ann? I'm not leaving her here to be torn apart by these monsters!" Trenton smirked. "Really? Is that all?" He turned and muttered something to another demon and handed him a handful of money. Soon the demon and a rather petrified Ann came down the hallway. "Ann!" After being released, Brie ran to Ann and hugged her tight, while cooing not to be afraid. Trenton cleared is throat. "Well, now if you'll drink this, we can be on our way." Brie took the glass from him and inspected it. "What the hell is it?"  
"Hm? Oh! It'll just put you to sleep. From your recent display of attitude, it will make the trip much more pleasant as well."  
"You bas—" She never finished her sentence, because one of the demons forced the thick liquid down her throat. She coughed and gagged. Her body became weaker, and she pulled Ann's sleeping figure closer **(A/N: Ann already drank the liquid.)** so she'd know she was alright, and fell asleep.  
**Three hours later**  
Brie woke up with the two demons dragging her down a stone hallway. She noticed that Ann wasn't' with her. "Where's Ann?! And don't think I don't' remember you shoving that revolting crap down my throat—" One of the demons rolled his eyes. "Oh, just shut up already!"

"Oh, I'll show you shut up!" With that, Brie bit the demon's arm, and kicked the other in the shin. Both growled in pain and gripped tighter to her arms. "Ow! Let go, dammit!" This struggling continued until they came to the end of the corridor and into a well-furnished room. At a table, there sat Trenton and a slightly shorter man, wearing all black, with jet-black hair and a white starburst. Brie ignored the beauty of the room and continued biting, scratching, and kicking the demons until they threw her to the floor in front of the table. "Here's your gift I was telling you about," said Trenton. The man wearing black just stared at Brie while she pouted on the floor. "Why's it here? I don't want it—" Brie shot him a death glare and shot straight up . "I'm. Not. An. IT!" Trenton tried to hold back a smile. "There, you see, a slave to match your personality, Hiei."  
"Hmph! Some slave. Aren't slaves supposed to mind their masters?"

"Well, if you'd treat me like a person instead of a thing, maybe I'd listen to you," Brie shot back. Hiei was beginning to grow tired and said, "Fine! Take HER to my chambers."  
"Hell no!" Brie screamed out, and began to run. Not knowing how fast this Hiei was, she pummeled into him. Hiei grabbed her wrist and waited until the demons grabbed her.

**A/N: First chappie over! He he, gotta' go whack head. Bye bye, review pweeze!**

**A/N: Just so you know, my a/n's will get crazier. Any ideas are welcome and greatly appreciated 'cause I'm out at the moment. **


	2. Ch2: Learning To Obey

**Chapter Two: Cruel Intentions and Strange Happenings  
**  
The demons dragged Brie down the hall to a bigger bedroom. "Master Trenton instructed that you clean this room."  
"B—" Brie was, once again, cut short by the slam of the mahogany door. She turned and realized that the room was spotless. _'It looks as if he doesn't inhabit this room! It's perfectly clean! Aw, great! Now what am I supposed to do?'_ Brie looked around the room, and spotted a stained-glass window. She ran to it and lifted the latch. "Maybe I can escape and find a way home—"

"You wouldn't be able to get home, ningen, you're in Makai." Brie jumped in fright and fumbled forward, pushing the window open. "H-Hiei...you scared me...what do you mean, 'You're in Makai?' What and where is Makai?" Hiei sat on the bed and blankly stared at the wall, but in a gruff voice, said, "Makai is the Spirit World, and it's just another dimension, just like Ningenkai."  
"Oh." Brie shifted uncomfortably and shivered as the chilled breeze blew into the room. She pulled the window shut and walked to the bed. "Why does it look as if no one's ever been in here?" Brie sat next to the fire demon and waited for an answer. "Hn. I don't like sleeping indoors. I prefer sleeping in the tree just outside."  
"Oh...seems like a waste of space, if you don't mind me saying m...Master Hiei." She almost threw up saying it, but she once again swallowed down her pride and gritted her teeth.

"Hn. Don't call me that. And just stay in here if you don't like the fact that it's being wasted." Brie was afraid to get him angry, but was relieved she wouldn't have to call him 'Master Hiei.' "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you angry." She hadn't noticed before, but she seemed to be getting closer to him. She stood up, feeling embarrassed, and made up for it by asking, "Where's Ann?" Now Hiei seemed uncomfortable as well. "I don't know who or where she is."

"Would you mind if I went and looked for her?" Hiei just shrugged and laid against the bed. She turned, giving up on him talking to her, and walked into the dimly lit hallway, glancing every now and then at the stone floor to avoid looking at gruesome portraits or battlefields glorifying the victor. After nearly vomiting from the last portrait of blood and guts, Brie was glad to reach the dining room. Brie opened the door quietly and found Trenton sitting alone, staring out the dome-shaped window. She listened in as he began muttering to himself, "Now she is securely in my grasp, and soon the powers she harbors will be drained from her weak body and at my disposal." Brie held down her fear and quietly tried to inch out the door. Suddenly the door creaked. "Who's there?" _'Damn door'_ Brie thought as she made her appearance known. "Oh, hello Brie." Brie only bowed, as slaves were supposed to behave. It took all her stamina to not scream at him for purchasing her and Ann for his personal gain. _'But isn't that just like saying I'm worthless and I'm their toy?'_ Trenton broke through her thoughts. "So why are you here?" Taking this as a signal that she had permission to speak, Brie replied.

"I'm looking for Ann. Do you know where she is?"  
"Ah...I think you forgot to say something." Brie swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "S-sir?" She had said this in a harsher tone than intended, and to her dismay, Trenton had noticed. "My, where are your manners? You must know that you shouldn't talk in that tone to someone who's superior to you. Or are you just stupid, onna?" Brie's face seared with embarrassment. "I'm not stupid!" Her right cheek turned a brighter red when he slapped her with such force she stumbled back and sat in the chair behind her. "Get up!" Brie tried doing as she was told, but apparently she wasn't fast enough, because Trenton had slapped her again.

"That's enough, Trenton. Brie, return to the room now. Don't come back out 'till you're told." Immediately Brie walked past Hiei and out into the hallway. She kept her head down while holding her cheek, letting a few tears slide down her face. "Brie!" Brie quickly wiped away the tears and looked up to find Ann running towards her. "Ann! Thank goodness!" Brie grasped Ann and hugged her tightly. "Where have you been? Where are you staying?" Ann wiped away the last tear from Brie's face and answered, "I've been in my room as I was ordered to do, and it's just over here." Ann led Brie down the rest of the hallway and pointed to the door at the far right. Delighted, Brie realized Ann's room was next to hers. "Brie, what happened to your cheek?" Ann's cool little hand reached up and soothingly stroked her raw, red cheek. "You needn't worry. Just my big mouth spilling things out before I think." After saying goodnight to Ann, Brie hurriedly walked into her room, and decided to slip into something she could sleep in. She strode over to a wardrobe in the room, and was surprised to find clothes just for her. Interestingly enough, everything was in black. Brie found a nightgown and began to unbutton the dress she was already wearing. She was about to pull it off her shoulders, when Hiei shoved the doors open and strode over to the window. "Jeez! Would it kill you to knock?!" Hiei glanced over his shoulder and smirked as Brie quickly pulled the clothing back over herself. "Hmph. As I recall, this is my room, and I can do anything I wish, including coming in without knocking." Hiei turned his head back to the window, opened it, jumped on to a branch of the tree outside, and sat on it. Brie briskly walked to the window and closed the curtains so she could change. When she was finished, she drew back the curtains and asked, "Do you want me to leave the window open for you?" Hiei didn't move or answer. Brie rolled her eyes, but left it open and walked towards the bed. The minute she laid her head against the fluffy pillow, she fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
**A/N: What ya tink? Sowy it took so long. ; Had trouble figuring out ideas, I wouldn't blame you if you don't stick around to find out what happens. But for those who do R&R pweeze! in background No! Koji! Not the bottles of ketchup! Oh yeah, I'm thinking about having Ann meet her demise. No, I'm not trying to be evil, but I did put angst in the genre. So tell me what you want, k?** **By the way, "onna" means "woman".**


	3. Ch3: Avoiding Contact

**A/N: I know this is kinda' nitpicky, but for those that actually _review_ this story, please address your reviews to FoxFire3999 (or just FoxFire), since _she_ wrote the story, not me. Also, suggestions are very helpful and appreciated. Thank you. Now, on to the story! (Unless you just skipped all of this…)**

Dream

Brie awoke suddenly from a cold wind blowing over her body. She had been lying on the moist grass just outside the castle. '_What am I doing out here?'_ She got up and ran off in the direction she believed to be where the front gate was. She was met by a horrifying battle at its entrance. She could see Hiei surrounded by a group of demons. Her eyes widened as Hiei slashed through them, as if they were nothing. Before he could get distracted again (by more demons attacking him), Brie ran to him. She hadn't even gone five feet when she tripped over something. Looking over her shoulder, she let a scream escape her throat. "N…no…"Brie whispered as she reached a trembling hand for the bloody, cold body of Ann, which had been mutilated almost beyond recognition. Brie held the body and rocked back and forth, willing the body to breathe life again.

Feeling it was useless, she let the corpse slip from her grasp. As the body left her hands, she could see they were covered in Ann's blood. Brie rubbed them as hard as she could to remove it. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her. She looked up and saw Hiei looking down at her. Confused and shattered, Brie clung to Hiei around his waist and broke down. Hiei tensed and didn't respond instantly. She felt a slight comfort when Hiei knelt down and gave her an awkward hug. An insane laugh could be heard from behind them as Brie was ripped from Hiei.

Five minutes later, she was thrust against the wall of a cave. She winced in pain and weakly opened her eyes before her arms were pinned up over her head. Now she was staring into the merciless eyes of Trenton. "Trenton! What the hell are you doing?!" Brie shrieked, struggling to free her arms. Trenton smirked and pressed his body against hers.  
Brie screamed, and was suddenly enveloped in a white light. "Don't worry, that was only a taste of what is to come," Brie looked for where the voice could be coming from. "Where am I, and who are you?" The voice was friendly, and didn't seem to giver her any reason to fear it. The voice giggled. "We are inside a portion of your soul, and I'm just a part of you." Brie was dumbfounded. "What? How can you be a part of me?"

"I will tell you in time…" Soon the voice faded, and Brie felt a stabbing pain in her chest.  
End Dream

Brie shot up in her bed with cold sweat running down her face. She noticed that she was clutching her throat, because a burning sensation had begun. Thunder crackled outside, making her jump. _'It's raining? But isn't Hiei sleeping out there...'_ Brie walked towards the open window where raindrops were pouring in. Hiei was still lying on the branch. "Hiei!" Brie shouted at the figure. Annoyed, Hiei sat up and shouted back, "What?"

"Come inside, or else you're going to get electrocuted!" Hiei ignored her and shifted so he couldn't see her. Brie growled and climbed onto the windowsill. She seized his shoulders and dragged him into the dark room. Brie slipped on a puddle of rainwater, and hit Hiei's head on the bedpost. He growled while rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell did you do that for, ningen?!" Brie scowled at him, then replied, "I wasn't about to take care of you if you caught a cold from being outside in the rain!" He scowled at her, then jumped onto the windowsill. "As I recall, you're _my_ slave, and are in no position to tell me what to do," Hiei snapped. What Brie said shot straight through Hiei like an arrow as he made his way back to the window. "Tell me, whenever I make a mistake, will I be treated like I'm nothing more than dirt?!" Hiei turned his head slightly to stare at her out of the corner of his eye. "I mean, I was only concerned for Ann when Trenton― I mean _Master_ Trenton― thought I needed punishment for not using proper manners, although it's to be expected seeing as I am a slave―"

"He is also of a higher rank in Demon society," Hiei interjected before she could continue her nervous babbling. "I know that, it's just he isn't my master, so why do I have to treat him like he is?" Brie glanced down uncomfortably and cautiously continued. "I just wanted you to stay in so you wouldn't get wet, that's all." Brie stared in surprise as Hiei pushed off the windowsill and scanned the room for the darkest corner in the room.

Brie didn't sleep the rest of the night, still frightened by the nightmare. Her eyes ached to rest as she and Ann prepared breakfast and cleaned the Great Hall. Ann accidentally angered one of the lower-ranking demons by spilling dirty water on him, and was sent to work in the stables. Brie decided to switch with her after seeing her struggle trying to carry heavy buckets of water to the horses. The sun was beating down on her exposed neck while she made trips from the haystack to the horses. Brie's mind wandered to when she had awoken and found Hiei gone. While making breakfast, she overheard that he had gone off to the forest to train, and wouldn't be back for two days. _'Why am I thinking about that right now when I should be paying attention to what I―'  
_

Brie's thoughts were interrupted when she ran into something solid. The bucket of water sloshed, spilling half of its contents. She chocked back a yell when she realized whom it was that faced her. Trenton had been drenched head-to-toe in the cold drinking water for the horses, and his eyes were filled with rage. Trenton's right arm forcefully wrenched the bucket from Brie's hands, while his left grabbed a fistful of her hair. He tugged downward, pulling her painfully to her knees. Brie gagged on the scream that had barely left her throat when he covered her mouth. "Shh! …Now, I'm going to let you go, but you scream and I'll make sure you never use that pretty voice again. Are we clear?"  
Brie timidly nodded her head and gasped for air as he released her.

After she had recovered from her shock, Brie reluctantly asked, "What do you want?" Trenton looked about the stables as if waiting for something. It hit her what he wanted. "_Master_ Trenton." A smile played across his face. "That's better. Now, there's a lamb that has been wandering around the outskirts of the forest near the castle. So," Trenton's eyes widened. "So, I want _you_ to go fetch it."

"Why― I mean, yes Master Trenton." Brie had enough sense not to question his authority with a bleeding lip and a throbbing head. Trenton walked away while adding, "You tell no one of this as well, got it?" Brie stood on shaky legs while pulling back her hair into a ponytail. She left the stables and walked towards the dismal forest, sensing Trenton's eyes piercing her back, intently watching to see if she'd dare to enter the forest. _'I'll show him! I'll go into the forest and the get the lamb!'_ Brie closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and briskly walked into the forest.


End file.
